Deseo navideño
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: La primera Navidad de casados puede acarrear bastantes problemas... ¡Ichiruki! Porfavor lean n.n


**¡Hola! Bueno, pues este es un one-shot dedicado a la navidad.... ¡Ojala que les guste! Espero que pasen una estupenda navidad con su familia y amigos....**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... eso ya lo saben xD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Deseo Navideño**

La shinigami miraba detenidamente los copos de nieve que caían fuera de la habitación, suspiraba tan seguido que la ventana ya se encontraba empañada ¿En que había estado pensando? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil seguir el consejo de Renji y pasar navidad en la Sociedad de Almas junto a Nii-sama… pero no, la niña había decidido quedarse ahí, en aquella casa que tanto le recordaba al testarudo pelinaranja que le había robado el corazón.

-Maldito seas Ichigo…-murmuro mirando de nuevo al triste panorama que le regalaba el cielo, Rukia Kurosaki estaba deprimida, bastante deprimida, pero… ¿Quién no lo estaría pasando sola su primera navidad de casada?

Justo después de la derrota de Aizen la habían llamado a regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y volver a sus labores como oficial del 13vo. Escuadrón, pero la pelinegra había pedido el puesto _permanente_ de residencia en Karakura ¿Por qué? Bueno… "_Es que debo ayudar a Ichigo_" le había dicho a todo el mundo, tal vez no fuera una mentira completa, pero esa simple frase mostraba tanto como ocultaba su verdadera razón para estar en la ciudad _"Ichigo"_ por aquellos días era lo único que pensaba, era como un pensamiento incoherente que no quería salir de sus pensamientos ni de su corazón. El chico era un imbécil, testarudo, desesperado, malhumorado y violento mocoso de 16 años, pero a ella le parecía que no había mejor hombre en todo el mundo. Pasaron los años como si fuesen meses y la relación entre los shinigamis se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, Ichigo ahora estudiaba la Universidad y Rukia había entrado a la Academia de Actuación de Japón, profesión que según Ichigo era perfecta para ella, después de un tiempo siendo "un poco más que amigos" el muchacho le había pedido (según la misma Rukia, de una manera bastante burda y falta de imaginación) que se casara con él, propuesta a la que la muchacha había aceptado gustosa.

Se casaron un 7 de julio, mejor conocido como el día del Tanabata, ante la presencia de sus amigos y familiares, los padrinos de Ichigo habían sido Ishida Uryuu y Arisawa Tatsuki, mientras que los de Rukia fueron Abarai Renji y Orihime Inoue. Recordaba con suma alegría lo shockeado que quedo su marido cuando a mitad de la ceremonia Renji le había pedido a Tatsuki que se casara con él, mientras que Inoue había gritado a los 4 cuatro vientos que esperaba un par de gemelitos con Ishida… esos recuerdos estarían en su memoria por siempre.

Pero ahora era distinto, se encontraba **sola **en la primera Víspera de Navidad que vivía como "Kurosaki Rukia" y para ella no había desgracia más triste… no era que culpara a su marido, no, Ichigo era medico, y uno muy bueno; por ese mismo motivo tenia tanto trabajo y el de aquella noche era importante… ahora, se arrepentía una y mil veces de lo que había gritado al hombre hace unas pocas horas, cuando le comunico que no estaría en casa para Navidad

=Flash Back=

-¿¡Como que no vas a estar en casa esta noche!?-grito la pelinegra con la furia reflejada en el rostro- ¡Tú lo prometiste Ichigo!

-¡Espera! ¡Espera enana déjame explicarte!-murmuro el joven médico tratando de tranquilizar a su mujer- esto es importante… Ishida me ha dicho que esta pequeña tiene una expectativa de vida menor a la que teníamos pensada, si no le hacemos la cirugía ya mismo puede que no sobreviva la Navidad…

-¡Pero lo prometiste!

-¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo sacrificar la vida de esa pequeña Rukia…

-¿¡Y si puedes sacrificar la Navidad con tu familia!?-sabia que las intenciones de Ichigo eran nobles, sabía que el joven tenía la razón, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan… ¿abandonada? ¿Desplazada? Ni ella misma lo sabia… últimamente estaba bastante sentimental y eso la cabreaba todavía más, ella no era así normalmente, normalmente no le afectaría tanto pero…- ¡Qué bonito Ichigo!

-¡Eh! ¡Tampoco me pongas como el malo de la película Rukia!-riño mirándola con su característico ceño fruncido- ¡No fue mi decisión!

-¡No creo que Ishida te haya obligado!

-¡No voy a abandonar a esa niña Rukia! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!

-¿¡Y a mi si me abandonas entonces!?

-¡Esto no es así!-se estaba cabreando bastante, si no se detenían juraba que uno de los dos diría una estupidez que les causaría un problema aun mayor, además, no comprendía el estado en que se encontraba la shinigami… ¿No le había advertido el todo esto antes de casarse? ¿No le dijo que la medicina era un trabajo de tiempo completo? ¿Una vida al servicio de los demás? Ella le había dicho que entendía, que estarían bien… ¿Dónde quedo eso ahora? Lo había estado jodiendo con el mismo tema desde hacía semanas… estaba harto-¡Si tu quieres hacer de esto una telenovela dramática está bien! ¡Pero a mí no me culpes!

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa!

-¿¡Entonces porque jodidos te casaste conmigo!?

-¡Por imbécil! ¡Por eso me case contigo, por IMBECIL!

-¡Pues cuando quieras te firmo el divorcio linda!

-¡Eso espero Kurosaki!

-¡Así puedes volver a casa de tu "querido" hermanito y a mí me dejas tranquilo!-se dirigió a la puerta con enfado, se arrepentiría de esto más tarde pero su orgullo herido no le permitió voltear a verla, al ver el muérdago colgado frente a él una amarga sonrisa se formo en sus labios- ¡ah! Feliz primera Navidad de casados, Rukia

-Feliz primera y última Navidad de casados Ichigo-riño con furia mientras el pelinaranja azotaba la puerta tras el

=Fin Flash Back=

Había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, lo sabía, pero cuando quiso enmendar su error descubrió que Ichigo tenía el celular apagado, tal vez ya había entrado a cirugía.

La mujer dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro acompañado con una triste lagrima que cruzo su mejilla lentamente, se abrazo con más fuerza mientras trataba de reprimir un sollozo ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Ese era el trabajo de Ichigo y ella lo había aceptado, había aprendido a ver a su marido en sus días libres, había modificado sus horarios de grabación para pasar más tiempo con él ¡Por dios estaba orgullosa de Ichigo! Feliz de que el pelinaranja siguiera siendo el mismo mocoso impulsivo al que atravesó con su espada una vez hacía varios años en la ciudad de Karakura, pero es que últimamente….

=Flash Back=

-Sinceramente no sé qué me pasa, Orihime-murmuro con pesadez Rukia mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña Akari, la pequeña bebe de 3 meses de la pelinaranja- últimamente ni yo sola me aguanto, me siento débil, todo me afecta más de lo debido…

-¿Pero ya fuiste al médico, Kuchiki-san?-inquirió preocupada mientras acercaba a su pequeño niño Aoi junto a su melliza

-¡Hm! Orihime, si digo que me duele el estomago Ichigo es capaz de internarme en Urgencias-bufo con hastió quejándose de la sobreprotección de su esposo para con ella- me han hecho de todo

-¿Y qué dijeron los resultados?

-Ichigo dice que los tendrán después de Navidad, ya sabes que todos quieren salir para esas fechas…-sonrió tiernamente ante las gracias de los pequeños- tienes unos hijos hermosos, Orihime

-Kuchiki-san…-Orihime la miro con una sonrisa y un brillo intenso en los ojos- no será… ¿Qué estas embarazada?

-¿Embarazada?

-¡Sí! Recuerdo que cuando me embarace comencé a sentirme como tú dices-se puso en una cómica pose pensativa- todo me molestaba, estaba irritada, sensible, llorosa… ¡Ni siquiera pude comer ninguno de mis platillos súper-ultra-mega-extra-especiales para embarazos!-hizo una pose dramática bastante exagerada- ¡Seguro es eso!

-No lo sé…. ¿No crees que sería muy pronto? Nos casamos en julio…

-¿¡Y eso que!?-salto alegremente- ¡Eso no significa nada! Un bebe es un regalo del cielo, Kuchiki-san, jamás avisan…

-Si… tal vez… debería probar esa teoría…-murmuro sonriéndole justo en el momento que el reloj de la pared daba las 4:00 p.m.- ¡Es tarde! ¡Debo acompañar a Ichigo a comprar los adornos navideños!

-Suerte con eso-deseo sonriendo la mujer- ¡Y recuerda lo que dije!

-¡Claro! Gracias Orihime-grito mientras salía corriendo en dirección a su casa ¿Un bebe? Podría ser….

=Fin Flash Back=

Había pensado en aquella posibilidad durante todo el tiempo, en aquellos precisos momentos esperaba impaciente el resultado de una de esas pruebas caseras que Ichigo decía jamás acertaban, pero peor era no intentarlo… ¿cierto? Aunque con los eventos de ese día… dudaba mucho como fuera a reaccionar el pelinaranja con la noticia.

Bajo las escaleras como zombie, al llegar a la sala la recibió una exquisita decoración y la mesa preparada hermosamente para una cena de dos, una cena que desgraciadamente jamás se celebraría. Camino al árbol, alejándose de los recuerdos. El arbolito de Navidad era una de sus tradiciones favoritas en esa fecha, adoraba colgar las esferas y las luces, decorarlo era su pasión, y más aun colocar la preciosa y brillante estrella dorada en la punta, el momento culminante de su gran hazaña. Orihime le había dicho alguna vez que las estrellas de Navidad cumplían deseos, pero ella era más de la opinión de Tatsuki; esos eran puros cuentos infantiles. La simple idea de que un pedazo de plástico pintado de dorado y lleno de lucecitas cumpliera un deseo era una increíble tontería, aunque… ¿Qué perdía con probar?

-Estrella de Navidad…-susurro quedamente, mirándola- por favor quiero… quiero…-bajo la mirada tratando inútilmente de controlar sus lagrimas- solo quiero que Ichigo regrese a casa a tiempo para Navidad… deseo… deseo estar con él… por favor…

Se dejo caer en el sofá sin poder contener el llanto, lloro amargamente al menos durante media hora, olvido completamente la prueba de embarazo que descansaba en la mesita junto a ella, olvido la cena, las luces… solo quería pedirle perdón por haber sido tan estúpida, decirle que todo lo que le había gritado era mentira, que se había casado con el porqué lo amaba y lo amaría siempre… con esos pensamientos en mente, la joven cayo rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki llego a su casa exactamente faltando 15 para las 12. Miraba la puerta con tristeza y ansiedad, sabía que la shinigami estaba bastante molesta y no la culpaba, después de todo, el había roto su promesa…

=Flash Back=

-Es muy triste ¿no?-el hombre miro a su esposa sin entender, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla de la televisión- pasar la navidad lejos de la persona que amas…

-¿Estás bien enana?-pregunto acariciando su cabello- últimamente estas muy rara

-Lo sé, no entiendo que me pasa-poso sus ojos violetas en los marrones del pelinaranja- Ichigo… ¿Estarás conmigo en Navidad?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-la miro extrañado

-Es que… esta sería nuestra primera Navidad de casados y…-bajo la mirada sonrojada, estaba a punto de decir la cursilería más grande de su vida pero tenía que estar segura- yo… yo… quiero pasarla contigo…

-Mira si eres tonta-susurro Ichigo con una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento y le prometían que todo estaría bien, que él siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla- por supuesto que estaré contigo en Navidad, no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar si no es a tu lado Rukia

-¿Lo prometes?-el joven deposito un suave e incitante beso en los labios, uno que le auguraba una noche bastante agitada

-Lo prometo

=Fin Flash Back=

Pero no entendía que le pasaba a su mujer ¿Por qué demonios había reaccionado así? Rukia no era egoísta, sabía que se enfadaría al darle la noticia, pero creyó que entendería que la vida de esa pequeña era muy importante para el… después de todo, la niña había sido su paciente desde hace un par de años y había llevado con él un proceso bastante doloroso… casi la pierden en la cirugía de esta noche, pero gracias al cielo la pequeña había salido bien de la operación… un estupendo regalo de Navidad para sus padres.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, observando tristemente lo que prometía ser una magnifica cena Navideña se dirigió hacia las escaleras cuando una triste imagen lo detuvo en seco. Su preciosa shinigami se encontraba dormida en el sofá, abrazándose a sí misma como si se muriera de frio, pero eso no era todo… silenciosas lagrimas surcaban su rostro blanquecido mientras soltaba murmullos dolorosos, lloraba en sueños.

-Ichigo…-su corazón se partió en dos al oír su nombre de los labios de Rukia, se sentía vil, el hombre más desgraciado del universo entero. Nadie valía lo suficiente como para que Rukia derramara lagrimas por el… ¡Nadie!- Ichigo…

-Rukia-murmuro inclinándose junto a ella, limpiándole las lagrimas delicadamente con su mano- ya vine… ya no llores…

-Perdona… perdóname Ichigo…-seguía sollozando en sueños, comenzó a moverse

-No… perdóname tu a mi por ser tan estúpido…-remplazo su mano con sus labios, besando tiernamente cada uno de los surcos que habían dejado sus lagrimas- despierta amor, ya no llores

-Ichi…-Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los orbes marrones de su esposo, el pelinaranja le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarla. Sin pensar, la pelinegra se aventó a los brazos del shinigami derramando lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo perdóname!-se colgó de su cuello con fuerza- perdóname… yo… estaba siendo egoísta… no es cierto… lo que dije… no es cierto…

-Shh… está bien, tranquila-deposito besos castos en su cuello y mejillas- lo lamento, debí haberme quedado… para ya de llorar-tomo a la joven de las mejillas y la beso un largo rato en los labios-no llores amor…

-Ichigo…-junto su frente con la de su marido regalándole una sonrisa- se cumplió mi deseo…

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo-murmuro entre risitas- te amo

-Yo también te amo, mi enana mandona

-Acabas de arruinar una perfecta imagen de cuento de hadas idiota-se quejo

-Nosotros jamás hemos sido un cuento de hadas

-Cierto…-juntaron nuevamente sus labios mientras las campanadas del reloj y el escándalo de la calle les anunciaban la llegada de la Navidad- Feliz Navidad, Kurosaki Ichigo

-Feliz Navidad, Kurosaki Rukia-sus labios se unieron en otro beso, uno mucho mas demandante que los anteriores, Ichigo tomo a la pelinegra de la cintura y la aventó con suavidad sobre la extensión del sofá, posicionándose sobre ella mientras con sus manos buscaba abrir el sugestivo pijama que el mismo le había comprado para ocasiones parecidas. Estaba bastante ocupado en su tarea cuando su vista se poso en la abandonada prueba de embarazo sobre la mesita.

-Ichi…-gimió en reproche la mujer al verse abandonada de las atenciones de su marido

-Oí Rukia… ¿Qué es eso?-la morenita sonrió al darse cuenta de a qué se refería, sin salirse de su sitio bajo el cuerpo de su marido tomo la prueba y observo el resultado, una sonrisa radiante se formo en su rostro

-Pues… puedes considerarlo mi excusa por los ataques de sentimentalismo que he tenido-murmuro dejándole ver el resultado _**positivo**_- Feliz Navidad, papá

-Papá…-se posesiono de los labios de su esposa en un frenético beso- te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo y te amare… a ti y a nuestro hijo

La tanda de besos siguió para dar paso a una de las noches más apasionadas que la mujer hubiera recordado, al final, esta pareció ser la mejor Navidad en la vida de Rukia Kurosaki, además de aprender una valiosa lección…

_Jamás volvería a desconfiar de Inoue Orihime en su vida, __JAMÁS__._

* * *

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO 2010!**_

**Me siento vieja cada vez que digo la fecha xD**

**¡Porfavor dejen reviews! n.n tanto si les gusta como si no, son importantes sus comentarios**

**¡Cuidense mucho!**

**Con cariño:**

**Chappy  
**


End file.
